New Family
by SilverPen001
Summary: Nico di Angelo has been a loner for years, then only one he ever opened up to was his older sister Bianca. When she died, he became truly alone, scared to open up to anyone for fear of being left alone again. When his father issues a new command for him, can he find a new family? First story, constructive criticism appreciated! Rated T for paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

"I just wish he was the same kid I met four years ago," Percy Jackson whispered to his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. They were watching Nico di Angelo sitting on the couch in the lobby of Olympus. It had been a few weeks since they had defeated Gaea, and while everyone was still celebrating, Nico sat on the couch in the darkest corner, staring off into space.

Everyone else from the Seven, along with some friends was meeting in here tonight to catch up and say goodbye to their parents for a while. They were just waiting to be called into the throne room.

"I never got to meet that Nico," Annabeth mused. "What was he like?"

Percy smiled. "Very curious. Outgoing. Funny." The smile slipped from his face. "Fearless. Trusting." Percy ran his fingers through his hair. "I miss him."

Thalia Grace had come up to the couple during their conversation. "He was annoying." She smiled affectionately. They watched Nico brooding for a moment longer. "Why do you think he's so depressed today anyway?" Thalia asked. Annabeth snorted. "He's Nico. Does he need a reason?" She countered at the same time Percy murmured, "It's Bianca's birthday."

There was silence in the little group. "Oh," Annabeth said softly. Percy sighed. "I just hope the gods don't provoke him." As if on cue, the doors to the throne room opened and they were ushered in. Throughout the meeting, Percy kept one eye on Nico. Thankfully nothing happened to set him off. Then, just as they were about to leave, Hades spoke up.

"Wait for a moment," he commanded. Everyone paused and turned back. Percy prayed fervently that whatever this was, it wouldn't involve-

"Nico di Angelo."

Crap.

Nico lifted his head and looked at his dad. "Yes, Father?"

"I have a matter of business to discuss with you," Hades began. _Oh joy,_ thought Percy, tensing. Annabeth took his hand.

"I have decided that you may no longer live in the way that you do," the king of the dead continued.

"And which way is that?" asked Nico, eyes narrowing at his father. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look. This wasn't going well.

"Traveling as you wish from place to place, camp to camp." Hades waved a hand. "No more. Find a place and stay." The Lord of the Underworld narrowed his eyes right back at Nico.

"Or what?" snarled Nico. Everyone in the throne room exchanged looks. This was going to get ugly. Still no one made a move to stop it.

"_Or_," Hades stressed, "I will have to find a place for you. One that I can nearly guarantee won't be nearly as pleasant for you. A home, for instance." Shrewd black eyes narrowed further. "Or the Lotus Casino, perhaps?"

Nico flinched, but remained stone-faced. "And why is this necessary?"

Heads in the throne room were following the verbal tennis match closely, heads turning from Nico to Hades to Nico again. All eyes were on the Lord of the Dead as he regarded his son.

"I no longer trust you to stay out of trouble, since you got yourself captured by Gaea's forces," Hades said smoothly. "Obviously since your sister is no longer here to protect you, you need a new guardian."

Percy winced at the blow. All eyes were now on Nico as they waited for a comeback. Nico's eyes were narrowed to slits. He gave his father a look of pure hatred, then turned on his heel and began to leave the throne room. Percy watched him leave with growing desperation. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"WAIT!"

The holler echoed through the quiet throne room. Now all eyes were on Percy. Even Nico had stopped his escape and stared at him in shock.

Percy flushed red. "Just wait a second, please," he said a little softer. He turned to Nico and waved his hand to get him to come back. Nico rolled his eye a little but reluctantly returned. When Nico was again standing with the group, Percy turned to face the gods. He fastened his sea-green gaze on Hades black one.

"I seek permission to become the legal guardian of Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... I really didn't expect this to take off so soon... thanks guys! You really are fabulous!**

**To answer Aidreanne-Now's awesome question- I'm rolling with the theory that Hades is an Olympian. If that doesn't float your boat then pretend that he's there by special invitation for the celebration of Gaea's defeat. If you don't like that that either, well then... get over it because that's really the only time he's in here besides this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Oh! And this chapter's kinda sappy, FYI. Cute, but sappy and adorable and just makes a heart hurt for Nico. All Italian translations are from Google, so don't be hating on the grammar and whatnot. At the end will be the English translations, so just chill for now. Toodles!**

The silence in the throne room was deafening. Athena was the first to find a voice. "I'm sorry," she choked out, "You _what_?"

"Request permission to be come Nico di Angelo's legal guardian," Percy repeated, not looking at Athena. "If Nico agrees, of course," he added, glancing back.

"Percy, are you sure-" Annabeth started, but Percy cut her off. "Of course I'm sure, Annabeth. I've never been more sure in my life," Percy stated confidently. he turned to look at Hades again. "I'll give some good reasons, too," he continued. "I'm almost eighteen-"

Athena interrupted him. "You're not even seventeen yet!"

"But I've been through more than most heroes and survived. I'm sure that with what I've been dealing with since I was twelve will more than make up for one year, Lady Athena," Percy argued reasonably, before continuing on as though she had never spoken. "I'm almost eighteen, and Nico is nearly fourteen, the same age I was when I first met him. It's been four years since I first met him, and since then I've been on quests with him, fought with- on the same and opposite sides- him, been family with him, and really gotten to know him, probably better than anyone else in this room." Even Nico couldn't argue with that. Percy wasn't done though. "He'll have a good place to be until he's eighteen, easy access to both camps, and you'll be able to get reports from me whenever you feel like it. But most importantly," Percy concluded. "Family doesn't leave family out in the cold." He kept eye contact with Hades. "Is this sufficient enough reason for you, Uncle?" Percy mentally crossed his fingers. He was hoping that card would work. Playing the family card was dangerous, it either guilted the gods into doing something or set them off because you tried to guilt them. As far as he knew, Percy was the only demigod really able to pull it off. Percy had hopes with Hades though. Playing the "Uncle" card usually worked with him.

Hades looked thoughtful. "Very well," he said slowly. "I suppose if Nico agrees..." Everyone looked at Nico, who nodded wordlessly, still surprised.

"It's settled then!" Percy said happily. "Nico, grab your bags. We're going home!"

Everyone left the throne room quietly, still shocked by Percy's wild request. Nico's bags had appeared in the lobby, and Nico wordlessly slung a backpack and duffel over his shoulders. He looked at Percy, as if unsure about what to do next, then reluctantly approached him where he was standing with the Seven and Thalia. They were still looking at him like he was crazy. Well, everyone but Thalia, who was looking at Nico with a small smile on her face. _Kelp Head might actually have done something right for a change, _she thought. _It's about time we raised him right._ Thalia made a few mental notes to ask for some time off so she could bond with her brother and cousins. It'd be nice to have the five of them be a family. She smiled thinking about it. _Coffee Saturdays, _Thalia thought dreamily. _Just Jason, Perce, Nico, Hazel, and I._

"Sooo..." said Leo, breaking the silence that seemed to bind them all. "What should we do?"

"Well, you guys can do whatever you want, and we'll really have to hang out later sometime," Percy started, once again startling them all. Percy didn't want to hang out? "But Nico and I are going some where tonight."

"You are?"

"We are?"

"Yes, Nico, we are," Percy grinned. "Don't worry, I'll force you to be social later." Nico rolled his eye but followed Percy to his car outside. He waited patiently for Percy to finish making death sentences-oops, _plans_- for a group hangout later. Nico tossed his bags into the trunk then got into the passenger seat quietly, never once breaking his silence. After a few minutes, he noticed something that forced him to speak.

"Aren't we going to you're apartment?" Nico asked, confused.

"Eventually," Percy said mysteriously. Nico waited a few seconds more before asking the required follow-up question.

"So... where are we going?"

Percy just smiled as he turned onto a highway. "It's a surprise."

************LINE BREAK*******************

Nico was out like a light when they arrived. Percy gently shook him awake. "Hey," he murmured softly, "We're here." Percy was already out of the car by the time Nico finally managed to stumble out of the car and look around groggily. "Where are we?" Nico mumbled. Percy slammed the back door of the car, swinging a black backpack over his shoulder that Nico hadn't noticed before. "You'll see," Percy said.

Nico followed Percy on a small hike from the car up a hill to a small forest glade. It was beautiful. The clear night sky was clearly visible above the grassy glen, trees completely surrounded the clearing, the only entrance was the way the duo had come in. A small crystal pool reflected the stars and the moon, barely a ripple over it's mirrored surface. Near the pool, a single white stone marker sat, serenely observing the two intruders. _What are you doing here?_ it seemed to say, glinting softly in the moonlight.

Nico stopped beside Percy on the edge of the clearing. "Percy," he asked slowly, "What is this place?" Percy just looked at him, his deep sea-green eyes two identical pools of sorrow. With growing sadness, Percy watched Nico's eyes widen with realization and amazement. "How-how did you find it?" Nico asked shakily, looking back at the glade with new eyes.

"I asked Artemis," Percy replied softly. "I told her-I told her that you and I had a right to know where it was." Nico approached the marker slowly, sinking to his knees as he read the words carved into the stone:

_Bianca di Angelo_

_Fearless Huntress_

_and_

_Beloved Sister_

_Ti amo, Bianca_

How long he remained there, he didn't know. It could have been seconds or days or years. He only moved when Percy gently touched his shoulder. Looking up, black eyes met green. Silently, Percy handed Nico a single white candle, identical to the one he himself was holding. Together, they lit the candles and placed them on either side of Bianca's grave. Also from the black bag came white lilies and an offering of wine.

Nico felt a wetness on his cheeks and hurriedly tried to wipe them away. Percy noticed, of course, and said softly, "It's okay to cry, Nico. When you miss someone."

So he did.

For the first time in four years, Nico let go of the pain he felt for his sister. Percy held him tightly, a few tears of his own dampening Nico's hair as Nico soaked Percy's shirt through. After a long while, Nico's sobs started to subside. Slowly, the sobs turned into shudders and then into sniffles. Percy never once loosed his embrace, only letting go when Nico started to pull away. Percy stood, picking up the bag.

"I'll leave you two alone," he whispered. "Blow out the candles when you leave, Nico." Then he left.

Nico traced the letters on the gravestone before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry I've been such a jerk Bianca," Nico started. "I've just missed you so much. You were my family, and you left me. And it hurt." Nico paused. "And I've done a lot of bad things since you died. I pushed everyone away and never tried to be better." He paused again. "But I'm trying now, Bianca, I am. I helped stop Gaea, and brought our sister back. I just wish you'd let me bring you back." Nico took a great shuddering breath. "But I understand why I can't and why you did what you did." Nico blinked furiously. "I have a real family now, Bianca- Thalia, Hazel, Percy and everyone else. You'd be really proud of Percy, Bianca, he's been trying to keep me safe. He'll make a good brother. And Hazel is a good sister. But they'll never be you, Bianca, they won't ever be you." Tears pricked Nico's eyes. "I just wanted you to know that, well, I'm taken care of now, so you don't need to worry about me. I just wanted to tell you that." The tears were falling freely now, and Nico rested his head against the cool stone of the marble slab. "I just wanted to say, Bianca," Nico choked out, "_Mi manchi. Mi manchi così tanto, Bianca. E io ti amo. Ti voglio tanto tanto._" Nico blew out the candles and watched the smoke rise into the night sky.

"_Buon compleanno, mia sorella._"

**Well... That's the end. Depressing, yet ****strangely uplifting. Anyway, Italian translations. Here you go:**

**_Mi manchi. Mi manchi così tanto, Bianca. E io ti amp. Ti voglio tanto tanto. = I miss you. I miss you so much, Bianca. And I love you. I love you so much._  
**

**___Buon compleanno, mia sorella. _= Happy birthday, my sister.**

**Remember, all forign languages are ****curtsey of Google! Good night y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter is also kinda sappy and fluffy. I hate to do that, have two totally fluffy chapters in a row, but I feel like this needs to be like this. It takes place right after the last chapter, so Nico's kinda emotionally spent and a little out of whack. Don't worry. He'll still be the same strong and silent Nico we all know and love later. Just with a little kid back in him from Percy.**

**A guest told me, and I repeat: You better have a chapter where nico has a bitch fit then Percy has to talk to him or an even better or eviler idea where Percy has to give nico the talk or else ill I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad.**

**Haha-no. My story, my rules, my decisions. Duh, Percy will butt heads with Nico eventually, and it might get a little nasty, but I don't ever want to hear about Playboy Nico again. That's not him. So little/huge fights, yes. The Talk-no. Suck it up.**

**Oh! And before I forget, this may seem like an ongoing story, and in a way it kind is, but it's probably going to turn into a bunch of one-shots following Nico's life, where ever Percy is involved.**

**Disclaimer:I'm rich and paid Rick tons of money to on this.**

Percy was waiting for him back at the car. They both remained silent as they got in and started the car. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Percy stirred the still air.

"So," he started awkwardly. "I was thinking, how about we go see Bianca every year on her birthday, Christmas, and The Anniversary?" When Nico made no move to respond, Percy blundered on. "And, um...anytime you want to go see her by yourself, just say so and I'll drive you out..." he trailed off. Nico remained still. "I'll let you think about it," Percy said softly. They drove the rest of the way to Percy's apartment in silence. When they finally pulled up, Percy turned to Nico to say something, but Nico just grabbed his bags and got out. Percy sighed and followed.

"Just drop your things here," Percy said as they entered the apartment. "You can stay in my room tonight. I'll take the couch. We can talk in the morning." Percy turned to leave but was stopped by Nico's voice.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to do this," Nico said, not looking at him.

"I know," Percy replied.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"So why are you?" Nico still wouldn't look at him.

"To get you to ask me annoying questions again," Percy smirked. "I'm doing it for a lot of reasons."

"Like the ones you gave my dad?"

"Yeah, those... and some other ones."

"Like what?" Nico sounded curious.

"Like we're family, and I love my family, even you. And I didn't have to or need to take you in, but I wanted to. Because you're like my little brother, always have been, always will be, and I don't want to see you shipped from home to home. And I want to have a chance to spend time with Nico, the real Nico." Percy paused. "But I also did it because I made a promise to Bianca, one I haven't kept very well. I promised to take care of you. And it's my fault you don't have a sister anymore in the first place." Percy sighed. "I know what today is. And I'm sorry she isn't around anymore. But I hope that someday, you can forgive me. I don't expect it to be today, or even next month, but I hope you can forgive me. And I understand if you don't want me around when you go to see her." Percy tried for a smile. "But I'll always be there, Nico. Good night."

Percy made to leave but was stopped by Nico's voice.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mind if you come with me," Nico said, still carefully avoiding Percy's eyes.

Percy smiled. "Thanks."

He made to leave again, then thought better of it. "Anything else, Nico?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Percy?"

"What?"

"Did you mean all that?"

"Yes, Nico, every word."

"Oh," Nico nodded thoughtfully. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I forgive you."

Percy's surprise was written all over his face. Though they had worked together a lot since Bianca's death, but Nico had never said Percy was forgiven outright. Percy had always been able to sense if someone was trustworthy or trusted him, and Nico had always had an undercurrent of hostility when Percy tried to help him or spoke about Bianca. Eventually, Percy managed to speak. "Thanks, Nico."

"You're welcome. Percy?"

"What is it, Nico?"

"Is your mom gonna be okay with this?"

Percy laughed. "Yeah. She loves you."

"Oh."

Percy stood there for a few more seconds before finally turning to leave. Nico's voice stopped him once again.

"Percy?"

Percy sighed again. "Yes, Nico?"

Nico finally looked at him. Nico's black orbs fixed on Percy's sea green orbs, the guard coming down. Nico's usually impassive eyes were now churning seas of emotion. Before Percy could say anything, Nico hugged him. Percy froze for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Nico tightly.

"Thanks," Nico whispered, his face buried in Percy's chest.

"Not a problem," Percy whispered back. He untangled himself from Nico and then wished him goodnight before finally leaving the room.

And for the first time in nearly four years, Nico di Angelo slept well.

**So... R&R please!**

**I honestly don't like this chapter that much. It's more of a filler than anything... let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my ****lovelies! Another chapter for you, sorry it took so long. I was watching a combination of Supernatural and my favorite David Tennant in Doctor Who. This one's another filler, I feel. Sorry for that. I'm open to ideas... PM me anytime.**

**coralie14, as an answer to your fabulous question Yes, I suppose Sally would make a better guardian for Nico, but that wouldn't make nearly as good of a story, love.**

**Have fun, my darlings!**

Nico awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He couldn't tell exactly what was cooking, but it smelled like ham and eggs. The raven haired boy had just sat up in his borrowed bed, when there was a soft tap on the door.

"Nico?" came a muffled voice through the door. "Are you up?"

As an answer, Nico got up and opened the door, where he was greeted by his aunt's warm smile and bright eyes.

"Good!" Sally Jackson exclaimed. "You _are_ awake." She pointed down the hall. "The bathroom's down that hall. Shouldn't be too hard to find if you want to shower, brush your teeth, whatever your morning routine is. Make yourself at home, Nico, we're so glad you're here!" Sally hugged her nephew tightly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Blofis," Nico replied, giving her a small half smile.

_He looks like Percy_, Sally thought, just before correcting Nico. "Sally, call me Sally. Or Aunt Sally, whichever your more comfortable with."

"Thanks," Nico hesitated, "...Sally."

"You're welcome, Nico," Sally said, smiling again. Nico now understood where Percy got all his enthusiasm and smiles. Sally turned to leave then turned back. "Oh! Before I forget- we'll talk about sleeping arrangements at breakfast, so don't go unpacking just yet." A smile broke out onto Sally's face. "And you're in luck! Percy's cooking."

****************LINE BREAK*****************

Nico walked into the kitchen more than a little nervous. He knew from experience that Sally's cooking was amazing, but he'd never had Percy's cooking. Nico hoped desperately that Percy's cooking was better than his archery.

The sight that greeted him in the kitchen was surprising.

Blue pancakes, blue omelets, blue ham, and even toast with blue butter was displayed upon the table. There was even blue gravy for blue biscuits, still hot and steaming. And Paul, Sally, and Percy sat around the table, laughing.

Nico's mouth was watering. If the food tasted nearly as good as it looked, he was in heaven. Percy spotted him. "Nico!" Nico moved into the kitchen, taking the last seat.

Percy grinned at him. "Help yourself, man," he laughed, tossing Nico a paper plate he caught with ease. Paul, Sally, and Percy watched in amusement as Nico loaded his plate and took a hesitant bite. The smiles became bigger as Nico's eyes rounded in surprise and he took a larger bite, shoveling in food as fast as he could.

"Slow down, kiddo," Percy said, smirking. "You'll get sick." Nico stopped and swallowed. He looked at Percy seriously, his face straight.

"You cooked this," Nico stated. Percy nodded.

"Yup. Like it?" Nico looked thoughtful.

"Well, it's better than your archery." Percy laughed. Nico took another bite of omelet then said, "Seriously, though. Does Annabeth know you can cook like this?" Paul and Sally joined in Percy's laughter. At the sound of their laughter, Nico could feel his own lips pull up in a responding smile.

It felt good.

Percy caught Nico's eye and winked, still laughing. This coaxed a small laugh from his own throat. Soon, they were all laughing and talking, eating their way through mounds of blue food.

_Like a family_, Nico thought randomly.

It felt good.

******************LINE BREAK*******************

After breakfast, Sally and Paul left to do some shopping, leaving Percy and Nico to clean up. Nico cleared the table, while Percy easily washed and dried the dishes. After a few minutes of easy chatting, Percy grew serious.

"So, Nico," the hero of Olympus said, turning to face his new charge. "What are we going to do with you?" Nico shrugged and Percy frowned. "Don't shrug, Nico, your opinion really matters here." The son of Poseidon tapped his foot thoughtfully. "I suppose we need to find a place for you." Nico nodded, opening his mouth to say something, but Percy plowed right ahead.

"Here's what Mom, Paul, and I decided earlier: Paul and my mom have been thinking about giving me the apartment and buying one for themselves. They found an apartment they really like and they're going to go close on it today. So that leaves you and I here." Percy moved to a couch and sat. "I'll keep my room and you can have Mom and Paul's. You can decorate however you'd like." Percy looked to Nico for approval. "Sound good?"

Nico nodded. "What about bills?"

Percy smiled. "I actually thought about that. Mom and Paul are going to cover that until I graduate, then I'll probably go off to Naval training and that's pretty much just free. And your dad is paying my for keeping you and he's covering the expenses on you until you graduate from high school and maybe college, I really don't know." Percy beamed, looking excited.

"Okay," Nico said, slowly. "But do I have to-"

"Yes, Nico, you have to got to school," Percy said, smirking at Nico's disappointed look. "It won't be that bad, Nico. 'School Rules', according to Annabeth... speaking of which, that reminds me: rules. We need some for you." Percy got that serious look on his face again, scrunching up his eyebrows like he did when he was thinking. "Now, usually, I'm not a big fan of rules," Nico smirked, "but I think that they'll help keep us both sane here. So, here are my rules:

"1) I get to know when you leave this apartment or the general area I'm in. I don't need to know why you're leaving, but I'd like to always know where you're going and an estimate for how long you'll be gone. If you don't want to tell me, that's cool. I trust you.

"2) I"ll get you a phone if you promise three things; never to uses it except for in emergencies, I'm speed dial one, and you always call me in a monster attack. I figure that if a monster is attacking you, the "No Electronics" rule, it really doesn't apply.

"And 3) I trust you, Nico. Completely and fully. If you want to some one, talk to me. If you want to know something, I'm probably not the best person to ask, but you can always come to me. I trust what you do and why you do them. So please trust me. When I tell you to do something that I make sound important, please do it and trust me. I operate by trust, and I can usually tell when someone is trustworthy or not. And it's something I'm hardly ever wrong about. So stay on the trusted side, okay?"

Nico nodded. Percy smiled. "Good. Oh! And I'm pretty good at playing the guilt card, FYI." He got up from the couch, stretching. "I've got to go meet Annabeth at camp. Wanna come?"

Nico shook his head. "I'll stay here."

"Okay, don't burn the place down while I'm gone. My number's on the fridge with my mom and Paul's. Don't hesitate to call." Percy grabbed his keys. "When I get back I'll cook us all something nice. Maybe I'll even teach you the secret to my cooking." Percy smirked and ruffled Nico's raven black hair as he passed the chouch on the way to the door. "See ya around, little brother."

Nico smiled as Percy left, turning on the TV and kicking up his feet.

It was nice to be the _little brother_ again.

******************LINE BREAK**********************

Paul and Sally moved out two weeks later.

To be honest, Sally was a little worried about the two cousins. Paul did his best to soothe her fears.

"Percy's a responsible kid, Sally," Paul said, "He'll be fine. And Nico's pretty level-headed. They'll both be fine as long as they're together. They've faced worse." But Sally still worried. This was her baby and her nephew she was leaving all alone, after all. After many consoling statements and promises from the boys and Paul, many "We're not so far from them, Sally, we'll check up on them"s and "Camp is super close, Mom, we'll be fine"s, Sally finally started to leave after Paul finally exclaimed in exasperation, "They have Annabeth, Sally!"

Nico snickered at the indignant look on Percy's face. Sally kissed Percy's cheeks and asked him the same anxious questions over and over while Percy simultaneously tried to soothe her and push her away. Nico easily tuned them out and opened a Dr. Pepper. By the time Sally had finished with Percy, Percy's cheeks were red, his voice was hoarse, Sally had tears in her eyes, and Nico was half way through his second Dr. Pepper. The Ghost King hastily set it down when Sally turned to him, expression tearful. He let himself be enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Be good, Nico," Sally said, tears leaking out of her blue eyes. "Don't let Percy boss you around, and don't be afraid to say 'no' to any of his ideas-"

"Hey!"

"-and always listen to Annabeth if she tells you to do something-"

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be babysat by Annabeth?" Nico muttered to Paul and Percy.

"-and I'm going to miss you so much!" Sally sobbed, reaching out and dragging Percy into the hug. "Both of you!" They stood there like that for a few minutes before Paul finally took pity on them and gently pried Sally off of them. The raven haired boys sighed in relief as feeling once again returned to their limbs. Sally Blofis-Jackson sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes. "Just...be good, alright?"

Nico grinned. "Don't worry, Aunt Sally, I'll look out for him." Paul, Percy, and Sally stared at him for a few long moments before Sally burst into tears again and a very confused Nico was roped into another hug. The Italian rubbed his aunt's back hesitantly, looking at Percy and mouthing _What'd I do?_ Percy smiled and mouthed _I'll tell you later_ right back.

Finally, Nico muttered, "Please get off me, Aunt Sally." She squeezed him one last time then let go. Nico sighed in relief as blood flow returned once more to his arms. After another long round of good-byes, Paul and Sally finally left. Nico turned to Percy, about to demand and answer to his question when he spotted Percy on the couch, head back. He looked exhausted.

"What's up, Perce, you look tired," Nico remarked.

"My mother," Percy said, sounding tired, "Is exhausting." His sea-green eyes snapped shut. "And we're moving all your stuff in today, and we have to set it up, and it's _so early_-"

"Dude, it's, like, 11:30," Nico said, glancing at a clock. "Nearly lunch time."

"_And_," Percy continued as though Nico hadn't spoken, "We have to register you for school."

Nico groaned, flopping into an armchair. "Don't remind me." Percy stretched out and kicked Nico's leg playfully.

"C'mon, man, let's move your stuff."

******************LINE BREAK*********************

After about five hours (breaks included), all of Nico's things had been set up and moved into Sally and Paul's old room. Percy had also decided to be productive in life and multitask by forcing Nico to choose a school to enroll in. After about an hour of listening to Percy talk about all the schools he'd been to (and kicked out of), Nico finally snapped, "Goode! I'll go to Goode! It's sounds like it's the only school that won't kick me out because we're related!" So Paul had been called and he had registered one Nico di Angelo for freshman year at Goode High.

Now the raven haired boys lay on Nico's new black bed. In fact, everything in Nico's room was black. From the bed to the dressers to the rugs on the floor, it was black.

All but the walls, that is. Percy and Nico had decided, by way of laziness, that they were not going to paint the walls. So the walls remained the cream white they were.

"I feel like I walked into a zebra," Nico said, surveying the room. This earned a small chuckle from Percy, who lay on the black sheets, eyes closed and a content look on his face.

"Or like a penguin came in and threw up," he supplied. The two lay in a contented silence for about one minute.

"Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd your mom cry when I told her I'd look out for you?"

"It wasn't that, Nico."

"What was it then?"

The son of the sea god sighed and opened his sea colored eyes into the black orbs of the Ghost King.

"Because," he said slowly, "You called her 'Aunt Sally'." At Nico's confused look, Percy sighed an elaborated. "It means a lot for you to call her that, Nico. Neither of us really ever had any family until all of..._this_ started." Percy sighed again, rolling to face the ceiling, his eyes closing. "We only ever had each other, Mom and I. And I don't think any other demigod truly understands that. All the other demigods come in groups, children of Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, all the gods; they only go a short time alone then they have their half-brothers and -sisters. Even Thalia had Jason, then Luke and Annabeth for awhile. Now she has the Hunters. And everyone has a Roman counterpart (well, minus the Athena kids, but they all have each other any way). Only you came close to understanding, Nico, and even you had Bianca and now Hazel. Only Poseidon's cabin remains empty when I'm not there." Percy heaved another great sigh.

Nico remained quiet. He didn't think Percy realized what he was saying. Percy Jackson wasn't the type to bother you with his worries or how he felt. He was the rock, the mountain. The strong shoulder to go to and cry on. And somehow they all seemed to forget that the hero of Olympus, the great Percy Jackson needed a shoulder, too. So Nico stayed silent.

"Must be nice, having someone to share powers with," the son of the sea god mused, sadly. "To not have everything solely on your shoulders..." Percy trailed off, lost in thought.

Nico waited. Percy suddenly came back to Earth. "Anyway," he sat up," She cried because you calling her 'Aunt Sally' meant you excepted her into your family, that you excepted her as one of you. It means a lot to one of us; to an orphan." Percy stood, walking to the door. He paused just before exiting, turning back to face the Ghost King. "Family's important, Nico. Especially as a demigod. Not all demigods do good things and not all the gods show that they are the best role models. Sometimes they just make mistakes and are still good people. And other times, they're just bad people."

"You're talking about Luke," Nico said.

Percy shook his head. "I'm not talking about anyone. I'm proud to call Luke family. He did the right thing. He just made mistakes. I'm always proud of all the demigods, all my family. But you have to always be careful who you call family. Who you call family defines who you are," Percy said, looking the most serious Nico had ever seen him.

Then he left.

Nico lay in his room, thinking hard about what Percy had said. He had never thought about family much, since Bianca had died he'd felt he was all alone family-wise, but what the defender of Olympus said hit home hard. Distantly he heard Percy in the kitchen, fumbling around for pots and pans, assembling food for dinner. Nico made an executive decision and quickly left the room. Nico arrived in the kitchen just in time to see Percy drop on of the many things in his hands.

Percy cursed loudly, then, mumbling in Ancient Greek, shifted the things in his arms, trying to reach the pot on the ground. Nico surged forward and wrapped his fingers around the handle at the same time as Percy.

Surprised green eyes rose to meet the shining obsidian eyes of the son of Hades, whose pale fingers were easing his strong tan ones off the handle.

"Let me help," he said, lifting the pan, rising slowly with Percy. "Cousin."

The word was just barely stressed, said so casually that any passerby wouldn't have given it a second thought. But to two nearly identical boys standing in a small apartment kitchen, eyes locked, it meant the world.

It meant that they had finally excepted who they were. They were cousins.

They were family.

Percy gave Nico an award-winning smile, white teeth flashing and sea green eyes reflecting Nico's own like a mirror. Nico smiled, a true smile, right back.

"So," he said smirking at they irony of an Italian turning to an American on advice on- "Cooking. Teach me everything you know." They shared another smile.

"Cousin."

**Oh. My gosh. I am so fricking glad I finally have that done! I had it all written out AGES ago, but a combo of laziness, busy-ness (I just moved), and huge Doctor Who/Supernatural marathons. In my defense, David Tennant is quite possibly the hottest Brit EVER, and who can seriously argue the HHHH (Holy Heck He's HOT) Factor of Sam and Dean and their awesome brotherly-ness?**

**Anyway, R&R please, and I'm open to ****suggestions. But if you don't tell me what you want, how on Earth can I fulfill your every wish, lovers? Threw some Percy fluff in there for y'all, hope you liked. I think the next chapter might have a little teensy fight in it. Nico can be hot headed, despite Paul's reassurances. ;)))**

**Quick Question- What do y'all think of Nico's love life? I mean, everyone obviously agrees on Perce and Annabeth (Percabeth Forever!), but I don't think any one ever agrees on safe Nico love ground. To all the Aphrodite children out there, please reply, it's important. For Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, do we want-**

**a) existing character**

**b) my own character, which if that's the case, then 1) demigod or 2) non-demigod**

**or c) he's adorable just they way he is. Forever Alone!**

**Author's Warning: All opinions are subject to severe ridicule and mocking and not one rates higher than the others. Please note that whilst I AM interested in what you have to say, I don't particularly CARE. Majority vote WILL NOT win. I will not so carefully consider what you say and make a final decision. You have been warned. Reply with caution.**

**Toodles!**

**Silva**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Sorry that the other chapter took so long... I was crazy busy. Any way, some of y'all have some awesome questions and concerns so I'm gonna do my best to quell the storms. Love the questions though. Here goes:****  
**

**KekuleSalvador- Thanks for your awesome input! Really, it's great. I agree. The mobile phone rule was a great touch. I will ****definitely take what you said about Nico's love life into consideration. I agree that Nico's personality isn't exactly the most trusting, and that makes relationships hard. I'll try to keep that in mind. Keep being awesome! (Oh, and where are you from, if you don't mind my asking. I noticed your use of mobile instead of cell when I said cell phone. If I'm not mistaken, that's a European thing, right?)**

**SakuraBlossom23- Oh, I fully realize that Nico's not up for a relationship NOW. But for future reference, ('Cause believe me this is a long time coming) let's play a little game of Would You Rather, shall we? (I felt positively evil typing that) So, what would you rather have out of those options, and should it be failed or forever? Everyone else can answer the last part, too.**

**coralie14- I'm glad you liked that bit with Sally crying. Now tell me, love- did you see that coming as the reason she was crying? I agree that both apartments might have been a small stretch in reality, but it does make a better story, you're completely right, darling. And I figure Perce won't really want to leave his room, ya know? He seems happy enough there. And I thought that the touch about the 'go to Annabeth' thing would add a little humor to the story. I mean, sarcasm's gotta be somewhere, right? And she probably won't, she just gives off that vibe, ya know? The same way Percy gives off the 'Trust me implicitly' vibe. I'm glad you liked my rare words of wisdom, though. Makes me feel wise. I'm thinking about making a little one shot about wisdom for the PJO characters. What'd ya think?**

**ColorfulandBlack- I'm glad you liked it so. (Love your pen name, btdubs.) And don't worry. There will be more. Your Nico love life reply has been taken into consideration. Thank you for your time. And I am sssssooooo anti-Thalico. And anti-Nachel. So, if there is romance, it's not those two. And can I, can I just virtually hug you? Please? You like, literally read my mind. I so plan on working Tartarus in, for one or both of them, and there will be many a school shot, with some random ones.**

**Onto the story! Oh! And I lied a bit. This one, regrettably, has no fight scene. I felt inspired to do something else first. A little tangent. Enjoy!**

The first people to witness a true change in Nico were the Romans. Nico went to go see his sister Hazel every week. He usually only stayed a day, whereas he used to stay for months at a time.

Yet this was not the only change.

Nico seemed happier, and he smiled more often. The natural tan his Italian heritage gave him had never completely disappeared, but was now more prominent. A souvenir from time spent tin the sunlight.

The second people to witness a change in Nico were his cousins, Jason and Thalia, and the rest of the Seven.

Thalia's plea to Artemis for more time with her brother had been granted to her. Apparently, it had appalled the goddess to even consider going one year without her brother, let alone fourteen. ("They may not show it, but the twins are really fond of each other" Thalia had explained. "Percy, you remember how stressed Lord Apollo was when Lady Artemis was taken captive by Atlas. I don't think she could imagine not knowing if he was okay or not for a few weeks, so forget about a few years." Thalia smiled. "They still fight like cats and dogs, though. But hey, that's what little brothers are for, right?" She had then reached over and ruffled Jason's hair, causing everyone to laugh.) So Thalia's dream of Coffee Saturdays had come to pass.

As the cousins and the Seven grew closer, the gods watched from afar as life and color slowly returned to Nico.

On one such of these Saturdays, when it was just the cousins, in their favorite local coffee shop, two boys jumped out of a blue Mustang, laughing as they joined three others at a table, coffees waiting. One African-American girl smiled as she kissed each boy on the cheek, while another boy with blond hair bro-hugged the two and a girl with the same black hair as the two but same electric blue eyes as the blond boy gave them each a playful punch in the arm.

Three men watched from a restaurant across the street, all with the same raven black hair. Yet while the physical make-up was the same, their eyes told different stories.

One, possible the eldest of the three, had obsidian black eyes and pale skin. Unease and tension showed in every jagged line of his posture, as if the company he had made him weary.

Another, looking the youngest of the three, was strong and proud and it showed in his crackling and stormy electric blue eyes. His stance showed that he felt both in charge and threatened. He was sure to be quick to bristle and take offense.

The last of the three appeared to be right int he middle of the two, age wise. He was the only one who seemed completely relaxed. His rolling sea-green eyes were calm and bright, showing only affection and amusement for both his companions and the children across the street.

They never once spoke, not to each other, but they each felt the other's contentment and even grudging amusement as they watched the cousins across the street. For a long while they sat, content in each others presence for the first time (probably ever). Not one of them showed any inclination to speak, nor to move until the smiling children across the street finally stood to swish each other good-bye and good luck.

The blue-eyed girl was the first to leave. She gave each of the others a long, fierce hug, which was reciprocated with just as much force. Then she turned and ran off down the street, disappearing out of view. The blond boy, the African-American girl, and the two black haired boys exchanged more good-bye hugs, the two black haired boys even giving each other mock good-byes causing another bout of laughter. Finally, the girl whistled and a beautiful golden horse appeared out of no where. She greeted it lovingly, and so failed to notice the grimace on the blond boys face and the looks of sympathy that the other two gave him. They both mounted, and with a final wave, disappeared.

The taller of the two boys who were left turned to the other, smiling and dangling his keys overhead teasingly. The other boy tried for a scowl but failed, instead smiling and retorting smartly, inspiring another laugh from the first boy. The other joined and the two got in the car, sharing in some private joke. The three men watched as the last of the cousins drove away.

"He really is good for him, you know," said the eldest of the men. The other two jumped at the sound of his voice, soft as it was. At their confused looks, he elaborated.

"Percy," he repeated. "He really is good for him. For Nico. And for Hazel." His shining obsidian gaze turned back to the window.

"And for Thalia and Jason," agreed the youngest, not looking at the others. His electric blue eyes remained fixed on the now empty table in the coffee shop.

The last of the men also trained his eyes on the little shop. "They are all good for each other."

They sat in silence for awhile longer before they said good-bye and went their separate ways. The last of the men sat in the restaurant alone, still gazing at the coffee shop. He had meant what he said to the others. They really were good for each other. They could heal each other on spiritual level, not just physically.

_And maybe_, thought Poseidon, lord of the seas, _Just maybe, they can heal us, my brothers._

**R&R!**

**And pleasePleasePLEASE send me some ideas for a Percy/Nico conflict argument thing. I need one! Writer's Block SUCKS!**

**Yours~**

**Silva**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, so, so, so, _so_ sorry that this has taken me so long. I was camping. It wasn't fun, but it wasn't terrible either. And I had writers block, so i was coming up dry. Here's my new chapter though. I'm so super grateful for the ideas, I'll try to use some of those in a later chapter or something.**

**Someone replied to the Nico love story question with a vehement "NO THALICO!" Well, I AGREE! I am so anti-cousin pairing or god pairing with demigod. So no Thalico, darling, not to worry.**

**A guest also said I have spunk or that a character had spunk, I'm not sure which. But thank you anyway. I like you.**

**Now for the story! Enjoy, darlings.**

If you ask Nico and Percy about "That Day" they'll both say that they remember it vividly. Percy will say it was raining. Nico will maintain it was cold. Percy swears it was the single most frustrating, scariest weekend ever, while Nico rolls his eyes and states that he was right all along and if Percy thought that was the scariest thing ever than he really was a wuss. They both told it a little differently, but the facts remained the same and the fact was:

Percy and Nico were different.

_Very different_.

For one, Percy was out going. And Nico, although brave and nearly fearless, was not. Second, Nico, while not shy, did _not_-under _any_ circumstances-like people. Percy did. And Percy has on multiple occasions, been described as one of the most trusting people that ever lived.

And Nico, sure as Hades, did not.

And if you don't trust, you can't really make friends. So that is why, after five weeks of school, Nico di Angelo was still friendless. And why Percy, being Percy, was concerned.

Annabeth did her best to quell Percy's anxiety, but to no avail. It kept building and building, until finally, Percy snapped.

It was the start of a three day weekend for the cousins. The were walking back to the apartment together, quietly enjoying the freedom of the autumn day. They made small talk occasionally until they reached the apartment. Once they were inside, Nico made a beeline for his room and Percy made for the kitchen. He began to assemble ingredients for a snack, gathering his thoughts.

"Nico?" He finally called out. Percy heard an answering call of affirmation. "Come here please!"

Nico walked into the room. "Yeah?"

Percy fixed him with his sea-green gaze. "We need to talk."

"What about?" asked Nico suspiciously.

"I've noticed," Percy said slowly, "That you don't really... _hang out_... with anyone."

Instantly Nico stiffened, unease portrayed in every line of his body, although his face remained expressionless. "Yeah," he replied. "So?"

"_So_," Percy stressed. "I think you should try harder."

"Try harder at _what_?" asked Nico sharply, black eyes narrowing.

"At making friends!" Percy exclaimed, throwing his hands up. This caused a few water droplets to fly from the sink. Percy calmed down. "It's not... it's not healthy for you, Nico. You have to try."

Nico arched one dark eye brow and crossed his arms. "And if I don't?"

Percy just looked dumbfounded. "What?"

"What happens if I don't try."

Percy started to look a little miffed at his charge. "I don't know, Nico, I guess you'll have to spend the rest of your life cold-hearted, lonely, and friendless."

"Good," snapped Nico. Percy felt his anger rise up in him like a great wave, rising high and then slamming into the beach full force.

"No! Not good, Nico!" snarled Percy, fists clenched. The water in the sink began to slosh around, but neither boy paid it any attention. "You can't live like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Percy!" yelled Nico, shadows gathering around his clenched fists.

"I'll tell you what to do and a Hades of a lot more! And you know why? 'Cause I'm in charge of you!" Percy yelled right back.

"And I have _no_ idea why _anyone_ thought that was a good idea!" Nico howled, darkness now swirling around him. His eyes were bright, glinting like sharp obsidian at Percy.

There was now a mini-tsunami in the kitchen sink now. Percy's fists were clenched. "Well, good idea or not, I'm in charge of you now. And I'm telling you that you need friends and you need to try harder to makes some or so help me Zeus I'll think of some way to punish you! Got it?" Percy shouted, water sloshing around the cousin's feet.

The two demigods glared at each other for a few moments longer, anger and rage reflected in their eyes. Suddenly Nico turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Percy hollered after him. "And where do you think you're going, Nico?"

"Out!" Nico yelled back, opening the door.

"Out where!?" Percy shouted at his cousins back.

"Out of here!" were the final words of Nico di Angelo as he stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door. He dashed to the shadows of the stairwell and disappeared.

Percy swore loudly in Greek and attempted to clean up the mess in the kitchen. After a few minutes of more water explosions, Percy gave up trying to clean and went to his room. He shoved open his window and sat outside on the fire escape, listening to the sound of his city. While he sat, he thought about Nico and their fight, among other things. By the time he went inside, more than three hours had passed and most of Percy's feelings of anger had receded. He still felt a slight twinge of annoyance when he thought of the fight, but most of the anger was gone. The Hero of Olympus cleaned up the kitchen and set about making dinner for two, half-expecting Nico to come walking in at any moment.

He didn't.

Percy finished dinner and set the table for two, setting out Nico's favorite cup and filling it with pomegranate juice, stirring in three table spoons of sugar, just the way Nico liked it, still waiting for the door to open.

It didn't.

The food began to get cold, so Percy began to eat alone. He didn't enjoy it as much as Nico would, his cousin enjoyed Italian food much more than he did, so he saved some of the alfredo pasta for Nico, who would walk in any minute.

He didn't.

Percy did his dishes, but left the remainders of the meal on the table for a certain son of Hades who would easily devour everything left out when he returned home. Then Percy would tease him about getting fat and they would watch a movie, mocking it, easily laughing and teasing each other.

They didn't.

Finally, Percy excepted that Nico needed more time to chill out and wasn't coming home tonight. It was midnight when Percy turned in and swore to check for Nico in the morning. But still the son of the sea-god laid awake, listening for the sound a window creaking open, signaling that Nico had come home.

It never came.

**To be continued...**

**Well, my darlings, this is part one of a three parter story. I hope y'all enjoy it. I included an idea that coralie14 gave me, Percy adjusting to this new responsibility. I think it's a fabulous idea, don't you all?**

**Anyway, the next couple chapters are hopefully gonna be up soon. It just depends on how long it takes me to write my first draft on paper then transfer to the computer for publishing.**

**Wish me luck, my ****lovelies!**

**Silva**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all of y'alls patience with me. School just started so its gonna be hard to update now. But I'll do my best.**

**Thanks to all the ****reviewers and followers of this story. I really appreciate it. So, without further ado, here's:**

**Part Two**

It took awhile for it all to come back to him. When he remembered, his eyes snapped open and he launched himself out of bed and ran to Nico's room.

Empty.

Percy Jackson fought down a wave of panic as he dressed and fixed himself a cup of coffee. He drained it as he thought about what to do. Finally, he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial Nico's number. Just as he was about to press call, he paused. Nico could be sleeping, they both were late risers, and cells were basically a giant neon sign for monsters saying _I'm here! Please kill me!_ He didn't want Nico caught on unawares. And Nico probably wouldn't answer anyway. No, the more he thought about it, the more sure he was. He wouldn't call Nico. Instead he pressed end call and poured himself another cup of coffee to help him think.

Nico knew how to hold a grudge, and one night wasn't long enough for him to forgive and forget, unlike Percy, who thought it was more than enough time. Nico was hurt, Percy knew, by the things that the older hero had said. He winced, remembering the hurtful words that had been exchanged. Percy always tried hard to remember Nico's age, but the look in his eyes and the way he acted made it hard.

And Percy was young, too. He was only seventeen for the gods sakes! Briefly, he regretted taking on such a huge responsibility. This was tough, even for Percy Jackson. Instantly, Percy scolded himself for thinking that way. Nico had been abandoned by enough people. Percy had taken him on for two reasons: because Nico needed someone and Percy and promised to be that person. And he never broke a promise. Apollo's honor. He swore to himself right then and there to be whatever Nico needed, and right now, that was a friend, crawling back on his hands and knees apologizing. The kind of friend Percy knew he could be.

Without a moments hesitation, Percy whipped out his cell phone again and called his mother.

"Hello?" chirped the cheerful voice of Sally Jackson-Blofis. Percy smiled.

"Hey, Mom."

"Percy!" Sally exclaimed happily. "How are you? How's the place? Are you doing okay? Have you been remembering to do the chores? What about the laundry, Percy, don't forget about the laundry. How's Annabeth, the dear, she hasn't been around here lately. How's school, honey, Paul says you're both doing fine. How is Nico, by the way, is he eating enough? Shame on you both for not calling sooner, I was getting worried. Oh, Percy! Paul wants to say hello, I'll-"

"Mom!" Percy interrupted. "I'm fine, everything's fine. I'm actually calling about Nico, is he there?"

There was a moments hesitation on the other end. "No, he's not. Percy, is everything okay?" Sally asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Mom, everything is fine. Nico and I just had a little fight, that's all. He went to cool off and didn't come back. I thought he might've gone to see you," Percy soothed. "Don't worry, I'll call Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, and Hazel, see if he's with them. If not, then I'll call camp and ask around if he's there. If it gets really desperate, I'll ask Rachel to look for him with her Oracle powers if she can." Percy listened. "Yes, I'll call you if I find him...Call me if he turns up there...Yeah...I will...Thanks, Mom...Love you too...Bye." Percy hung up, then sighed. After a moments pause, he called Jason.

He basically repeated the same conversation to no avail. Nico wasn't at Camp Jupiter.

Percy called Hazel. There was the small chance he was hiding with her. That hope was soon put to rest. No, Nico wasn't with Hazel. She would keep an eye out for him and help look, but no. Nico was not with Hazel.

Percy left a message on the fire escape for Thalia. She always got those, though he never knew how. He paced the living room nervously as Annabeth's phone rang out.

"Hey, it's Percy. Call me back, please, Wise Girl, it's important. Love you. Bye."

Percy flopped onto the couch scared, nervous, and anxious. It was now nearly two in the afternoon and there was no sign of Nico anywhere. After two minutes of fretting on the couch, Percy jumped up and drove to camp. He sped through midday city traffic and down abandoned country roads to camp. He'd barely turned off the engine before he was out of the car and running up the hill. He ran past every one of his friends who called out cheerful hellos and busy saytrs who bowed respectfully to him. He ran until he reached Cabin Thirteen. He slowed only to open the door, then Percy dashed inside.

As a confused crowd of demigods gathered outside, Percy turned the Hades cabin upside-down looking for his little cousin. Finally, after ten minutes of frn=antic searching, Percy accepted the obvious.

The cabin was empty.

Not to be deterred, Percy dashed back outside to face the crowd of puzzled campers.

"Percy, what's going on?" Piper asked, Leo at her side. Both of them looked mildly worried for him. Percy ignored her.

"Has anyone seen Nico?" Percy called out desperately. There were mumblings of confusion and puzzlement, but the message was clear. No one had seen the young hero. Chiron trotted up, followed by Annabeth.

"Percy?" Chiron called out looking concerned. "What is it, my boy?"

"It's Nico," Percy said, looking at Chiron hopefully. "He's missing. I've looked everywhere. Is he here?" Pleading green eyes met the sympathetic brown orbs of the hero trainer.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Chiron said softly. "But, I'm afraid your cousin is not here."

Percy sat down heavily on the stone steps of Cabin Thirteen. He buried his head in his hands, moaning as he realized the truth. Annabeth rubbed his back soothing and Piper murmured comfortingly, but Percy paid them no heed. He was too wrapped up in his own misery as he accepted the truth.

Nico di Angelo was well and truly gone.

**R&R! Third and final part in progress! It will hopefully be up soon!**

**Love to all-**

**Silva**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm gonna be honest, here. This is my favorite part. I'm bringing in some OCs here. I personally think they're the best people ever, but it's up to you all. Don't forget to rate and review.**

**Oh, and one more thing- I'm not gonna restate the obvious. I'm not Rick. Deal.**

**Part Three**

He was cold.

He hadn't thought in the heat of the moment to grab his jacket. He had just been so focused on getting out.

He was tired.

He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep since he'd ran out. Between the cold, rusty fire escapes, and monster attacks, it hadn't exactly added up to be the perfect night.

He was hungry.

He hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day he had left. He could have gone back and gotten some food, but his pride wouldn't let him.

He was hurt.

Shortly after arriving, a hellhound bounded up and surprised him, ripping open his arm before he managed to get his sword out and kill it. He didn't have any necter or ambrosia, so he just bound it and continued on, hurt, angry, and alone.

Nico di Angelo was all of these things and more.

And he was lost.

When he stormed out of the apartment, he'd just wanted to get as far away from Percy as possible, not caring where he ended up. He just wen to the first place that came to his mind, not caring if he knew his way around or not.

That's how Nico di Angelo ended up wandering around the darkened streets of Seattle, Washington, 2,852 miles from New York, cold, tired, hungry, and hurt.

Common sense told him to shadow travel back to Percy's apartment, or even back to New York, but he was to tired. If he was in a better frame of mind, he probably could have played siege for a week over something so small, but a combination of loneliness and pure misery forced the young hero to accept it.

For once, Percy was right.

He needed a friend.

Not even a friend. Just someone. Someone he could run to when he fought with Percy or someone else. Someone who wen to school with him, someone he didn't grow up with or go on a quest with. Someone who wasn't his family or an evil ghost king seeking to rise from the Underworld.

When he first admitted to himself that he needed someone after Bianca died, he thought that Percy could be it. He would be enough. Percy could be everything for him. He didn't need anyone else. Just Percy, with hints of Hazel and Thalia.

And just like a true hero, Percy rose up and surpassed the expectations. Percy was everything to Nico and he wanted so badly to go home to New York. But Nico finally accepted that Percy couldn't always be everything for him. He needed a friend.

But all that could be resolved when he got back to New York.

He needed a good nights rest. Then he would call Percy in the morning.

Nico wandered through the city of Seattle, looking for a quiet place to just drop everything at the door and collapse into an exhausted sleep. Finally, he found an empty warehouse. Nico sighed in relief, shoulders drooping and obsidian eyes closing just for a moment.

But a moment was all that it took.

Suddenly the Ghost King was tackled by a flock of harpies. They tore into his clothes and skin, shrieking loudly. Yelling in pain and anger, Nico swung his Stygian iron sword aimlessly into the air. He felt it make contact with a few of the harpies, evaporating them into golden dust. The harpies flew back in a flurry of feathers, shrieking fit to wake the dead.

Hehe. Wake the dead.

Nico cursed his ADHD brain and attempted fend them off while wiping the bloody sweat from his brow. Suddenly, one of the harpies dove down and bit his hand, making him drop the sword. In a flash, all of the harpies converged upon him once again with renewed vigor. The young hero attempted to smack them away, but the harpies soon forced him to the ground.

_This is it_, Nico thought, mildly surprised, _I'm going to die._

Just then, Nico heard a familiar sound-the sound of many arrows being loosed from a bow, one after the other. The harpies began shrieking even louder (if that were possible) as the flock disappeared one by one in a shower of feathers and gold dust. Finally, they were all gone.

Nico di Angelo lay in a pool of blood on the pavement, in the middle of a ring of feathers and dust. Distantly, he heard voices and footsteps approach him.

"Whoa, he looks bad," said a boy's voice. He had a strange accent, like a British accent, but Americanized.

"Tell me about it," agreed another voice, a girl's now. "D'you think he's still alive?"

"He's breathing, ain't he?" The first voice countered. Out of the corner of his eye, Nico could see the fuzzy shapes of two children about his age, both with blonde hair and blue eyes. The both had bows strung across their backs, complete with full quivers of celestial bronze-tipped arrows, and the boy had a long bronze Bowie knife strapped to his belt. The boy crouched next to him. "Don't you worry there, mate," he said as Nico's eyes began to close. "We'll take care of ya."

*****************LINEBREAK******************

Nico woke to the smell of sausage, sharp autumn sun streaming through a window, and the sound of a busy city.

For a moment, Nico felt a thrill of wild hope. He was home! That was Percy whistling as he cooked breakfast for the two of them on their last day of break, and soon, he would come into Nico's room, singing Taylor Swift way off-key to give Nico a rude awakening. Then the son of the Lord of the Dead took stock in his surroundings, and the hope he harbored was smothered.

He was lying on a couch in a simple warehouse, walls and floor sparsely decorated. There was a portable solar oven in the center of the room as well, sitting in a patch of sunlight, from which the smell of sausage was emanating. And sitting in front of two backpacks were the two people he had seen right before he passed out. His sword was lying a little ways behind them on the floor. Quickly, Nico devised a plan. Then, slowly and quietly, he gathered shadows around himself and rose up off the couch. He began picking his way to the sword, grimacing a little at the soreness in his body, but careful not to make a sound. He froze as the two people began talking.

"Looks like we're all outta ambrosia and nectar," sighed the girl, digging through her bag. She was pretty enough, with her straight blonde hair cut into layers and resting on her upper back. Her eyes were a soft sky blue, mild and inviting. The boy next to her stopped his whistling to reply.

"Yeah," he said in his strange accent, digging through his own pack. He too had straight blonde hair, though his was short and spiky, sticking straight up as though styled with gel into place. His eyes were a darker blue, bright and cheerful, with a hint of carefree mischief. "It's amazing it lasted this long," he continued, as Nico stooped to pick up his sword, still unnoticed. "I wonder if-" But what he wondered, they would never find out. At that moment, three things happened. One Nico pressed his sword blade to the girl's neck, dropping his shadows to become visible. Two, the girl stiffened, and even though he hadn't been looking at her and she hadn't been speaking, the boy looked up at her as if sensing her sudden tension. And three, upon seeing the danger his companion was in, the boy drew his bow and notched an arrow so fluently and quickly it would have put even the best quick draw cowboy to shame.

"Put the sword down," he ordered, arrow pointing steadily at Nico's heart.

"Who are you?" demanded Nico, blade pressing harder against the neck of the girl.

"Put the sword down and I'll tell ya," said the boy, bow steady.

"No." Nico pressed the flat of the blade even harder. In response the bowstring tightened. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," said the boy, blue eyes fixed on Nico steadily, all banter gone. "Put the sword down, and I'll put the bow down, and we can chat all civil-like around the camp for brekky, eh, mate?" This was said jovially enough, but Nico could see the death threat and the thinly veiled panic in the boys eyes. The blue spheres promised a horrible death if his companion was harmed, the same look Nico gave anyone who threatened his family. Suddenly, Nico connected the dots; blonde hair, blue eyes, similar age and build- _They're siblings_, Nico realized. He was threatening this boy's sister. Immediately he dropped his sword, and moved away from the girl to the opposite side of the solar oven. He sat down and set the sword on the ground, keeping his eyes on the boy's as he pushed the sword away from himself. Reassured, the boy just as hastily unstrung his bow and moved to look over his sister. When he was confident that she was unhurt, he turned to Nico.

"Sorry about pointing at ya, mate," he said, sticking out his hand, which Nico took. "I'm Cass Easte, and this here's my kid sister Emmie." He jerked a thumb in the girl's direction. She smiled and shook his hand.

"G'day," she said. Her voice had the same strange accent, but with a more musical quality. Emmie went back to fixing breakfast as Cass continued.

"We were coming back to base when we saw ya out front shouting fit to raise Hades and waving that sharp black stick of yours. You were doing a blimey good job on your own there, mate, but ya were going down and me an' Em here decided we'd help out. Just in time too, by the looks of ya when we got there. We figured you were a demigod by the way those birds were hailing on ya, so we combined our healing powers with our last bit of nectar and ambrosia and patched ya up best we could. Now the only question is- who are you, whose kid are ya, and what are ya doin' way out here?" Cass paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, technically that's three questions, but whatever. We're twins of Apollo, by the way," he added as Emmie passed out breakfast.

Nico bit eagerly into the food. He moaned in pleasure. It wasn't Percy's but it was good enough. He began eating with vigor. Cass and Emmie watched him with amusement. "How long's it been since ya've eaten, mate?" Emmie asked.

Nico thought as he swallowed. "Not since noon Friday," he said. "So... two and a half days? Give or take." He continued to eat. After three minutes, he finally sat back, full and almost content.

The Easte siblings looked at him curiously. "So you're gonna tell us who ya are now, right?" Emmie asked.

"Yeah," chimed Cass, grinning. "'Cause right now, we're just callin' ya 'Dead Meat'." Emmie smacked him as Nico laughed. He stood and brushed his hands off on his jeans.

"I'm Nico di Angelo," he said, sweeping the twins a bow. "Son of Hades."

The Apollo twins' sky-blue eyes widened. "So you're a Big Three kid?" Emmie asked, awed. Nico nodded.

"Is that why so many harpies were after ya?" asked Cass. Nico nodded again, sitting down. Cass whistled. "So... whatcha doin' in Seattle?"

Nico looked embarrassed. "Nothing heroic. I... I had a fight with my cousin, and ran away. I got lost and was too tired to go home, so I wandered around here for awhile and nearly got myself killed until you both showed up and saved me." He met their eyes. "Thank you."

The twins shrugged. Cass asked, "So where ya from? We know our way around, we could help ya get back." Emmie nodded. Nico shook his head.

"I don't think you could help me," he said, "I'm from New York."

Cass's jaw dropped. Confused, Emmie asked, "How'd ya get here then?"

"Shadow-travel," explained Nico, "I can become shadow and go where ever I want."

"So why don't ya go home?" asked Cass.

"Not enough energy," replied Nico. "It takes a lot out of you, so I don't do it that often." The twins nodded their understanding. "So how did you both end up here," asked Nico, changing the subject. "I noticed the accent."

The siblings grinned. "We're from Australia, mate," explained Cass. "When we turned thirteen, Apollo claimed us and gave us two tickets to Seattle, bows and arrows, some supplies, and nectar and ambrosia."

Emmie picked up the story. "He told us to get to Seattle and wait for the boy from the East. Dad said he would lead us home." Cass nodded in agreement.

Nico smiled. "Well, wait no longer," he said. "I'm from the East, from a place called Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe place for demigods. A lot of your brothers and sisters are there already."

"Really?" asked Emmie, excited. Nico nodded.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Cass. "Now all that's left is to find a ride East!" The aptly named Eastes looked at Nico expectantly. He frowned.

"I suppose..." he said hesitantly, "I can shadow-travel us there. This afternoon, if we're lucky." The sun twins cheered. Emmie's blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I have to pack!" she exclaimed, rushing off with the two backpacks. Cass and Nico watched in amusement as she dashed around the warehouse, gathering belongings.

"I really am sorry about threatening you earlier," Cass said quietly. "I just don't know what I'd do without her." His eyes followed Emmie as she dashed around the warehouse. Nico shrugged.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm sorry for threatening her. I didn't realize she was your sister. I never would have threatened her if I knew." At Cass's questioning look, he explained. "I have a soft spot for sisters. I had two."

Cass caught the past tense. "Had?"

Nico nodded. "One-my half-sister Hazel-lives in California now. The other-my blood sister-she... she died on a quest when I was ten." Nico finished quietly. Cass looked at the son of Hades in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Nico," he said softly. "I can't imagine life without my sister." A few moments passed in silence. Then-"What was her name?"

"Bianca," Nico whispered, eyes unfocused. "She was twelve." Cass looked remorseful.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Nico shot him a small smile.

"Thanks." The boys sat in a comfortable silence for a few more seconds before Cass spoke again.

"So who do you live with in New York?" he asked. "Or do you live at camp?"

Nico smiled. "After Bianca died, I kinda ran around on my own," he said. "Then last summer my dad decided that I couldn't live like that anymore. He said I had to find a place." He scowled at the memory. "But my wonderful idiot of a cousin stood up for me. He took me in, forgave me for everything, gave me a place and basically everything else." Nico smiled fondly. "He took me under his wing, taught me everything he knew. And he never wanted anything back." The smiled slipped from the demigods face. "And then one day he told me the truth about something, and he asked me to try to improve because he was worried about me. And I got angry at him. We fought and I ran away." Nico scowled again, this time at himself. "He asked me to do one thing-just one-an I couldn't do it." The young hero lapsed into silence.

"D'you think he's still mad at ya?" asked Cass.

Nico thought. "No," he said finally, drawing his knees up to his chest. "He probably forgave me as soon as I walked out the door. Guy doesn't know how to stay angry." He rested his chin on he knees, obsidian eyes looking far off into the distance. "He's probably worried sick right now," murmured Nico.

"This cousin of yours sounds like a great guy," Cass observed. "What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson," said Nico, looking at Cass and smiling. "He's the best person I know."

Cass laughed. "So the two of ya are close, then, huh?"

Nico, simply looked at Cass. "Can I ask you something?"

"Just did, but go ahead anyway."

"Are you close to Emmie?"

The question caught Cass by surprise. He nodded. "So close that the very mention of her hurting, or lost, or in trouble, or anything make you feel the same way and want to do anything to change it?" Nico pressed. Cass nodded again. "You love her that much?" Nico demanded. Cass nodded for a third time.

"I'd do anything for her."

"And she'd do anything for you."

"Yeah," Cass said, smiling slightly.

Nico shrugged. "There's your answer. That's the way I feel about my family, and Percy's both my cousin and my brother. So if that's what close means, then," he offered another shrug. "Yeah. Yeah, we're pretty close."

The conversation lapsed again. A minute passed in comfortable silence for the boys. Suddenly, the still was broken.

"Thank you."

Cass looked at the son of Hades in surprise. "For what?"

Nico shrugged. "For everything. For healing and saving me. For feeding me, for not killing me." His obsidian orbs found the Aussie's sky blue ones. "But mostly for listening. I've never told anyone that. not even Percy. It was nice to get it off my chest." He gave Cass a small smile. "So thank you. For listening."

Cass smiled in return. "Thanks for telling me," he responded. "After all, what are friends for?"

Nico stiffened in startled surprise. He turned to face Cass, but before he could speak, Emmie bounced back to the pair, throwing down two newly packed bags and looking at Nico eagerly. "Tell us about camp," she demanded, eyes shining. Cass nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to know?" asked Nico, leaning back on his arms. The twins glanced at each other before speaking in harmony.

"Everything."

So Nico told them.

He told them about the cabins and the talents and the fireworks and the training and Capture the Flag. He described the saytrs and the nymphs and Chiron and the other centaurs. He told them of the gods, and the monsters, of the magic, and of Mr. D. He described the Oracle, and the Hunters of Artemis, and the quests, and the wars that they had fought as a camp. He mentioned a little about the treaty and the other camp, and of their Roman cousins there. Yet Nico mostly told them of the people, their brothers and sisters, and his friends and cousins. He answered their questions and laughed at their wonder.

His voice was hoarse when he finally stopped for lunch. Emmie and Cass chatted as they fixed sandwiches, telling him of their life in Australia and they're family and friends there, wisely letting Nico rest his voice. They had just begun eating when there was a sudden banging on the door of the warehouse. The three demigods tensed, fully aware that they were trapped and out of godly food to cure their injuries. They stayed silent, the twins soundlessly notching arrows and Nico reaching for his sword. The banging continued, voices coming from outside, unintelligible. As one, the demigods rose to face the door, Cass and Emmie flanking Nico, who stood with his sword at the ready.

Suddenly the door flew open, and standing in the noonday sun were a dozen or so girls, ages ten to sixteen, dressed in silver tunics and armed with bows and daggers, arrowed notched and at the ready.

And leading the group of girls was a young woman of about fifteen or sixteen, with spiky, punk-styled hair and electric blue eyes.

"Alright," shouted Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, brandishing her spear. "Where is he?"

Nico stared at her in shock as Cass demanded, "Who are ya, and who in Hades are ya yellin' about?"

But Thalia paid no attention to him. She spotted Nico, and a look of relieved anger crossed her face. She dropped her spear and ran to the demigod, who lowered his sword and steeled himself for what he knew was coming.

All the bows in the room were trained on the cousins, ready to fire at any signal. All of them tightened as Thalia neared Nico, who tensed, standing rock still for Thalia. Just as it seemed that Thalia was about to envelop the younger demigod in a tight bear hug, she suddenly reeled back and swung hard with her right fist, punching Nico across the jaw. Despite the fact that he'd been prepared for the blow, Nico's head still snapped back, his hand coming up to hold his cheek. He gave her a look that was half-annoyed, half-sheepish. She glared at him.

"That was for worrying me, jerk," she snarled, blue eyes flashing with worry and anger. Then she squashed him into her arms in a bone crushing hug. Nico's arms came up and he hugged her back just as tight. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Cass cleared his throat, bow still notched and pointed at Thalia. Thalia released Nico, stepping back and frowning at the two demigods standing beside her cousin. They frowned at her, never lowering their bows.

"Who's this?" chorused Cass and Thalia, glaring at each other. Nico turned to his new companions.

"At ease, guys," he said, then turned to Thalia. "Call off your friends."

"I will if you tell me who they are," she said, eyeing the arrows with distrust. Nico sighed.

"Thalia, meet Cass and Emmie Easte, twins of Apollo." He pointed to each in turn. "They saved my life."

At once, Thalia's expression became friendly. She smiled at the siblings then turned to face her Hunters. "Bows down, girls. Any friends of Nico's are friends of ours. Penelope, that means you." The Hunters reluctantly lowered their bows. Nico faced the twins.

"Emmie, Cass-this is my cousin Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"The one you fought with?" asked Emmie curiously.

"Ah...no," Nico said, "That was Percy. This is the one that leads the Hunters."

"Oh," Emmie said, lowering her bow. "Cool." She nudged her brother. "Our new friend is connected."

Cass didn't lower his bow. "Why'd she punch ya if she's your cousin?" he demanded.

"Because that's the only way she knows how to show affection," Nico deadpanned. Thalia punched him in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What'd I do now?"

"Ignore him, Cass," Thalia said. "My cousin's a dope." There was an indignant "Hey!" from Nico, but Thalia ignored him and continued on. "You can put your bow down, little nephew, I won't hurt him too badly. At least," she added, grinning, "Not more than he deserves." Cass grinned and lowered his bow.

"Nephew?" asked Nico.

"Apollo's, like, my half-brother, Corpse Breath," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "All his kids are technically my nieces and nephews." She smiled at the Eastes. "I want to thank you for saving my cousin," she said seriously. "He may be an idiot, but he's my baby cousin, nonetheless."

The siblings smiled at Nico's indignant look and bowed to Thalia. "Our pleasure," they said, voices harmonizing.

Thalia cocked her head. "Do they do that a lot?" she asked Nico, still looking at the siblings.

"Yup." He smiled, but the smile slipped from his face as Thalia turned to look at him, her face becoming murderous. Nico gulped.

"Easy, Thals," he said, backing away. The daughter of Zeus's nostrils flared.

"Easy? _Easy?_ The whole family went out of their minds with worry and you want me to take it _easy!?_" she howled. The Hunters ushered the twins back a few feet. Nico tightened his grip on his sword. "Do you have any idea what we went through this weekend?" Thalia shouted. "Hazel nearly went mad with worry, after what happened with Gaea, Jason had patrols out all weekend, Piper was charmspeaking every mortal officer she could, and Annabeth and Leo worked all day Saturday on a locator for you!" Nico looked down in shame, but Thalia was far from done. "I had the Hunter looking everywhere, di Angelo-_everywhere_. We were all worried sick! You're a powerful demigod, stupid! Monsters flock to you, too, not just to Percy and I." Nico avoided Thalia's eyes as she paused for breath. "But that's not even close to the worst part," Thalia continued, her voice lowering. "I can't even _begin_ to tell you what you did to Percy." Nico flinched. "He looked everywhere for you, Nico, and when he couldn't find you, he freaked. He didn't know where you'd gone, or if you were hurt or alive. He didn't dare call you because you might be sleeping or injured and he was worried about monsters. He called in every favor anyone owed him; Calypso, sea creatures, saytrs, even Rachel. He called out _Rachel_ for you, di Angelo! Percy even asked Hermes to keep an eye out for you! He asked the Oracle and a _god_ to look for you!" Thalia's voice had risen again. Everyone watched in silence as Thalia yelled at Nico, sensing that interference would be deadly. Lightning was crackling around Thalia, and there was the distinct buzz of static and the crisp smell of burnt ozone in the air. Nico still wouldn't meet Thalia's eyes. "I don't think he's slept since Friday, and I know for a fact he only eats when Annabeth makes him!" Tears began to gather in her blue eyes. "He blames himself, you know, for you running away. I don't think he could handle the news if you were actually dead, Nico, I think he'd break." Thalia's voice was now a whisper. "And I can't lose two of my brothers at once, Nico, I just can't." Her voice broke. Thalia collected herself and smiled tearfully at Nico. "But you're okay, and I just had to yell at you because Percy won't-stupid Kelp Head-and you deserve it, but... gods, we were so worried!" She looked at Nico, electric blue eyes hardening. Nico raised his eyes sheepishly to hers, black orbs apologetic. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Thalia demanded.

"Um...Sorry?" Nico said hopefully, trying for a disarming smile. His face probably said _pleasepleaseplease don't kill me great and powerful Thalia_.

Thalia grinned. "You learned that from Percy, didn't you?"

Nico smirked. "Yup."

The cousins laughed and embraced. The Easte twins watched in confusion. Emmie looked at the Hunter next to her for an explanation. The Hunter girl shrugged. "No one really understands The Cousins," she said as though the two words were a title. "If you get them all alone, they're all serious and kick-Hades-you know, super powerful and all that jazz-but put them together and they start trying to kill each other. I mean, they make a great team, but they can't stand each other. Their all too much alike it kills them. Then you insult one of them and the other two go Fury-trying to kill you. If you threaten or hurt one of them, you are punishable by death. Their as soft as dryads when it comes to their families."

"What d'ya mean, 'families'," Cass asked, still watching the strange reunion.

"She means anyone they consider close enough to be family," another Hunter said. "If Thalia wasn't our leader, we'd have died _so_ many times because of an insult to her cousins or brother."

"Is Percy her brother?"

The Hunters laughed. Thalia and Nico came up to the group with the Eastes backpacks. "What's so funny," asked Thalia curiously.

Emmie shrugged. "We don't know. Cass asked if Percy was your brother and-" she never got to finish, because Thalia and Nico glanced at each other and began laughing along side the Hunters. "What?" snapped Emmie, angry now. "Why is this funny?"

"It just is," chuckled Nico. "Thalia and and Percy love each other, but they are polar opposites at just about everything. Not to mention cousins."

Cass frowned. "Then who's your brother?"

"Jason Grace, praetor of New Rome," Thalia replied, still giggling. "Now, are you ready to go?"

********************LINEBREAK*********************

The trip back to New York was mostly uneventful. The Hunters could get anywhere by focusing on that location and tapping their silver bracelets, but since Cass, Nico, and Emmie obviously didn't have one, they used a different form of travel.

"Lady Artemis's moon chariot," declared Thalia proudly. "As long as there's a moon in the sky, we can go anywhere, any direction."

On the way back to New York, Nico amused Cass, Emmie, and the newer Hunters with the timeless classic of Thalia's first driving experience. Finally though, the combination of the stress of heights and the laughter proved to be too much for Thalia, and she ordered silence for the rest of the ride.

Cass and Emmie were practically bouncing with excitement as the chariot came to a halt on an abandoned country road just off a strawberry farm. The Eastes looked around in confusion as Thalia gave Penelope instructions for the rest of the Hunters and the chariot. Nico was looking nervously at the large pine at the crest of the hill in front of them. Cass noticed this and sidled over to the son of Hades.

"Relax, mate," he whispered, just loud enough for only Nico to hear him. "It'll be just like old times soon. You'll see. Your cousins love ya too much to stay mad."

Nico shot him a grateful smile as Thalia turned away from the Hunters and started up the hill. "Okay, kiddos," she said, turning back to them. "Let's go tell Chiron that the prodigal son has returned."

******************LINEBREAK*************************

_Apparently,_ thought Cass, as he walked through Camp Half-Blood, _The Cousins are quite popular._

Campers flocked to the pair of dark-haired demigods, hugging them and chattering excitedly. Two camper shoved their way forward, followed by a centaur. The two demigods-one a strikingly beautiful young woman, the other a short Hispanic boy with curly hair and wicked smile-hugged Nico with a vigor that none of the others had possessed. To Cass's surprise, Nico actually hugged them back, and Cass felt a twinge of jealousy in his chest that Nico felt so close to these demigods as to hug them like they were old friends.

"Piper!" Nico exclaimed, smiling. "Leo!" He squeezed the boy tightly, letting go quickly.

"Nico! Dónde estaba usted, amigo?" asked Leo.

Nico shook his head. "Tell you later," he replied, looking around. "Where's my cousin?" Leo pointed towards a big plantation styled house in the distance. Without another word, Nico dashed off in the direction of the Big House; Thalia, Piper, Leo, and the Eastes following him. Nico paused at the door, catching his breath. Then, the quietly opened the door and went inside, the others close behind. Everyone was silent as they followed Nico through the halls of the house. Nico seemed to know where he was going. The group followed him to a room with two couches and a glass table in the middle. On the table was a bowl of water, which seemed to be splashing around of it's own accord, but a closer inspection revealed that it was being controlled by one of the two people in the room.

One was a tall man, over six feet, with shaggy black hair and a strong, lean figure. From his profile, it was easy to tell that he was related to Nico and Thalia. What they could see of his face was tight and worried, but there were traces of laugh lines around his eyes, as though he laughed and smiled often. At the moment, however, there was no trace of a smile on his face, he kept glancing from the window to a cell phone on the table. The second woman, appeared to be the one who was controlling the water. She was blonde, with striking gray eyes. She was watching the water nervously, as though it might explode, occasionally glancing at the man. That's when Cass realized that the man was the one controlling the water. Just as this registered to Cass, the blonde glanced over at them and gasped as she saw Nico. The small noise made the man turn sharply, a glowing bronze sword elongating in his hands. His sea green eyes scanned them quickly, falling on Nico. There was a rapid flicker of emotions in the depths of his gaze, but before they could be read, the man's face became blank and impassive. He leaned back against the window and looked at Nico, arching an eyebrow sarcastically as if to say _So you've come back, have you?_ Nico cleared his throat nervously, unsure how to react to this Percy. He tried for a greeting.

"Hey, Perce," he said quietly. Percy remained expressionless. Green eyes raked the younger demigods body, searching. Nico continued. "I just want to let you know that..." Nico hesitated. "That I was wrong, you were right, and I'm really, really sorry for running. That was stupid. Please don't be mad," he finished in a rush, obsidian eyes wide.

Percy said nothing, eyes continuing the silent search, face betraying nothing. Finally, the searching eyes stopped, and the hero's green orbs lock onto Nico's. Nico waited.

Percy said nothing.

Nico could stand it no longer. Anything was better than this. "Well, do _something!_" he demanded.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the water rose from the bowl on the table. It flew across the room and soaked Nico, leaving him spluttering in a puddle of water. Everyone's eyes were wide as they watched Percy kick off from the wall and walk over to Nico. Percy stretched out a hand, and Nico flinched away. Percy stopped for a moment, then reached out again to touch Nico's cheek lightly, right where Thalia had hit him. As they watched, the beginnings of a blue and black bruise faded. Percy then touched Nico's injured side, and Nico's shoulders drooped a little from relief. Without speaking, Percy reached out and healed every one of his cousins wounds. Finally, Percy stepped back and regard his cousin with a solemn gaze. Percy tilted his head and looked at Nico who nodded and cocked a shoulder in response. Percy reached out and ruffled Nico's unruly dark hair and suddenly-Nico was dry. Percy raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes to Thalia, then back at Nico.

"She already yell at you?" he asked. Emmie jerked in surprise at his voice. It was deep, yet not deep. Rhythmic, but not musical. It was like the waves against the shore; steady, strong, and dependable.

Nico nodded. "Nearly killed me," he said, smiling.

Percy smiled. "Well, don't do it again, okay? Otherwise you'll change sides."

This made no sense to any one else in the room, but Nico nodded as if he understood. Percy hugged his cousin and for the first time since he'd run away, Nico relaxed. He squeezed Percy fiercely. Percy let go Nico, but kept an arm around his shoulders. He looked at the Eastes curiously. "Who's this?"

"Cass and Emmie Easte, twins of Apollo," Nico introduced them. "They saved my life back in Seattle."

"So that's where you were." Percy nodded slowly. "Makes sense." A look of confusion crossed his face. "Wait-no it doesn't." He looked at Nico in bewilderment. "Why Seattle?"

Nico laughed and Percy turned back to face the twins. Gratitude flooded his eyes. "Thanks for keeping my cousin safe," Percy said gratefully. "Let's introduce you two to Chiron."

********************LINEBREAK********************

The ride to school was normal.

Nico slept while Percy drove, downing coffee and muttering about how much he hated rush hour traffic. When they parked, Nico grabbed his bag and turned to face the school when he heard someone call his name. He turned, surprised to see a familiar blonde head bobbing towards him.

Cass Easte grinned as he jogged up to the son of Hades. "Hey, mate," he said casually. At Nico's confused look, he said. "Chiron said we had the option to go to school. I've never been to an American school before, so I said 'Why not?' Em's going t a private voice place down-city somewhere, but I thought I'd come here with you." He looked at the school. "Ready?"

Nico glanced back at Percy, who smiled and waved, not at all surprised to see Cass. Nico sent him a silent thank you with his eyes and smiled back as Percy joined another senior at the doors. Nico turned back to Cass.

"Yeah, I'm ready, mate."

Talking and laughing, Nico walked into Goode High School side by side with his new friend.

**THE END!**

**Thank heaven, because that lasted for_ever!_**

**Well, don't feel obligated, but please R&R, and I am always open to suggestions. I think I might thrown in Annabeth's family for the next one, what about it? I've a _great_ idea for that. But you'll have to wait and read...**

**Love ya all!**

**Silva**

**PS- What did y'all think of my OCs? They're my first ones, so gimme feedback here!**


End file.
